Sickness
by OporTumis Tempe
Summary: AU. NaruSasu. Apa yang mampu ditebak Naruto dalam diri Sasuke saat ia meminta penjelasan tanpa berkata sepatah katapun? "Pahit, idiot!" Naruto 'obat' bagi Sasuke? maybe :p RnR if you don't mind. :D


Naruchiha is back with fict gaje! Haha~

Ini fict NaruSasu pertama dari saya, dan semoga gak berasa SasuNaru. LOL

Jujur saya ngetiknya dalam keadaan stress karena ide yang mungkin terlampau gaje ==" dan mudah2an yang baca juga gak ikutan gaje *ditendang*

Pertama-tama, saya mau jelasin dulu dikit, buat bagian yang pake _italic, _itu nunjukkin inner Sasuke yang lagi bicara. Ex: _'Usuratonkachi!' _jadi jangan sampai bingung dan nganggap Sasuke OOC ya? Hehe ^^

Nyahahah~ happy reading XD

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sickness © naruchiha**

**Warning! Ini NaruSasu, ini NaruSasu! *plak* Mengandung konten shounen-ai, jadi baca ini baik-baik DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ^^**

* * *

Bungkusan itu masih tergeletak di tempatnya, belum tersentuh sama sekali oleh sang 'pasien'. Jarum jam telah menunjukkan tepat ke angka sembilan, yang artinya, dua jam sudah pemuda berambut pirang itu membujuk pemuda lain berambut raven yang tengah berbaring di atas kasur bersprei dominant biru miliknya untuk menelan sebutir obat berwarna pink itu.

Sang sapphire menghela nafas, mungkin jika dihitung, sudah ke-duapuluh tujuh kalinya ia mengeluarkan rayuan dengan berbagai kata itu pada sang onyx di depannya, namun usaha yang dilakukannya dengan penuh perjuangan itu terlihat sia-sia jika melihat mulut sang onyx yang masih terbungkam, bahkan setetes air pun tak sampai melewati tenggorokannya. Naruto, begitu nama dari pemuda berambut pirang menghembuskan napasnya dengan agak kesal, tentu saja pemuda itu tak mau jika usahanya nihil tanpa hasil, maka dengan sedikit kesabaran lagi, ia mencoba kembali untuk yang ke-duapuluh delapan-err.. entah keberapa kali tepatnya.

"Ayolah Sasuke, minum obatnya sekali saja."

Sang onyx bernama Sasuke masih terdiam, nampak tak mengacuhkan pemuda benama Naruto yang kini tengah duduk di samping ranjangnya dengan segelas air di tangan kanan dan sebutir obat di tangan kiri.

"Jangan sok peduli padaku, bodoh." Ucap sinis Sasuke, bola mata onyx itu menerawang ke arah jendela yang berada tepat di sisi kanan ranjang miliknya, sengaja tak bertemu pandang dengan birunya safir di sisi kiri, bahkan ia lebih rela memperhatikan seorang gadis kecil yang sibuk memayungi seorang bocah laki-laki di tengah derai hujan di luar sana dari pada mendengarkan ocehan panjang lebar milik Naruto tentang bagaimana virus penyakit dapat membahayakan kondisi fisik seseorang, lalu tentang imunitas tubuh milik Sasuke yang saat ini sedang lemah, dan lain sebagainya, yang notabene pemuda berambut raven itupun tau karena hal serupa pernah dia dapatkan sewaktu menimba ilmu di SMA jurusan IPA. Entah karena Naruto merasa dirinya lebih menguasai sebab ia adalah seorang mahasiswa semester 5 jurusan kedokteran atau entah karena apa tepatnya. Tapi yang jelas, pemuda berkulit tan itu ingin Sasuke-nya menelan sebutir obat detik ini juga.

Sasuke masih terdiam memperhatikan rinai hujan pagi hari di luar sana, dengan kedua bocah tadi yang perlahan berjalan bersama lalu menghilang di belokan ujung jalan. Jika merunut pada 16 jam yang lalu, Sasuke tentu ingat betul akan satu hal yang membuatnya berada di dalam rumah ini, dengan berselimut tebal hingga menutupi lehernya dengan wajah yang memucat, dan dengan ditemani oleh pemuda berambut pirang itu—ah ya, itu positifnya, namun memang karena siapa pula kondisi fisiknya menjadi seperti ini kalau bukan karena Naruto? Dan hal yang membuatnya sangat benci adalah tatapan Naruto 2 jam kebelakang dari saat ini. Sejujurnya ia benci karena satu hal, ia takut kalau arti dari tatapan Naruto adalah 'merendahkan'..

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Sasuke…"

Satu kalimat yang terucap jelas meluncur dari bibir sang Uzumaki seolah tau apa yang tengah dipikirkan Sasuke saat ini, dan pemuda berambut raven itu tak ingin wajahnya menghangat di kala panas tubuh miliknya di atas suhu normal. Karena Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah seorang gadis dengan wajah mudah merona, ia adalah seorang laki-laki dengan harga diri setinggi angkasa dan ia tak sudi meruntuhkan harga dirinya sendiri dengan cara merona di hadapan sang Uzumaki, walaupun ia tahan lewat wajah stoicnya dengan setengah mati.

"Sasuke… ada masalah denganku? Katakanlah…" ujar Naruto, pemuda itu meletakkan segelas air dan sebutir obat yang tadi dipegangna ke atas meja lampu. Sedangkan orang yang ditanya masih terdiam menatap jendela, belum beralih meskipun kini hujan sudah reda.

"Hn."

'_Sampai kapan kau akan sadar, idiot?' _ingin rasanya Sasuke berkata demikian, namun egonya melarang. Ia ingin kalau pemuda yang mengenakan T-shirt orange itu mengerti, paham mengapa ia bersikap demikian. Mengerti bahwa kejadian itu salah, berkata padanya kalau hal itu hanya keprofesionalan sebuah pekerjaan. Namun sayang, sepertinya harapan Sasuke jauh dari kenyataan yang terjadi sekarang.

"Aku tak mengerti, Sasuke. Mengapa sikapmu tiba-tiba berubah sejak hari kemarin?"

"Hn, pikirkanlah sendiri dengan otak jeniusmu itu, DOKTER."

'_Cih, kuso! Kau ingat kejadian 16 jam yang lalu, usuratonkachi? Saat kau memeriksa pasienmu? Tidakkah kau sadar, dokter idiot? Tidakkah kau sadar arti TATAPANNYA?'_

Naruto masih belum bisa menerka apa yang ada dalam pikiran pemuda berambut raven itu saat ini, semua begitu samar baginya karena Sasuke masih memasang tampang stoic tanpa ekspresi.

Pemuda dengan rambut melawan grafitasi itu ingat betul saat pasien perempuan berambut pink kemarin 'tak sengaja' menggenggam tangan Naruto saat ia hampir terjatuh dari ranjang pasiennya, dan mengingat kerlingan mata emerald yang menatap Naruto-nya saat itu.. sungguh, ingin rasanya ia memaki wanita itu, memakinya dengan kata yang paling kasar sekalipun, namun bukan Uchiha Sasuke namanya jikalau mudah terbawa emosi, oleh sebab itu ia lebih memilih menerobos derasnya hujan ketimbang melanjutkan janjinya-janji 'kencan' mereka malam kemarin, 'janji kencannya' bersama si pirang sapphire, dan sebagai akibatnya secara drastis kondisi fisiknya menurun.

...Ia benci wanita berambut pink itu.

"Kau cemburu pada pasienku?" tebak Naruto.

BINGGO!

Pupil onyx Sasuke melebar sesaat, namun secara cepat kembali ke keadaan semula. "Cih, dalam mimpimu, baka!"

Demi Tuhan, ingin rasanya Sasuke memberi bogem mentah pada Naruto detik ini juga, ia benci saat-saat dimana pemuda bermata sapphire itu dapat membaca pikirannya, ia benci saat dimana perkataan pemuda itu mampu menggetarkan hatinya, ia benci saat dimana Naruto dapat membuat hati dinginnya jadi… _well_, menghangat.

Senyuman Naruto mengundang tanda tanya besar dalam hati Sasuke, sepertinya sang calon dokter mulai paham akan apa yang menjadi permasalahan mahasiswa semester 3 jurusan Ekonomi itu, permasalahan yang sebetulnya dapat dibicarakan dengan baik.

"Dia hanya pasienku, tak lebih. Tak sama seperti halnya kau di mataku, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"kalau perlu kukatakan, aku hanya mencintai seseorang dan hanya peduli padanya." Ungkap Naruto jujur.

"Hn."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan Sasuke yang semula mengarah pada jendela menjadi berhadapan dengannya, sehingga pekat onyx bertemu cerahnya sapphire yang senantiasa menerangi jiwa pekat yang selalu berada dalam dirinya.

"_I love you, _Sasuke. Kau percaya itu?"

"Hn."

Lengan kiri Naruto menyentuh dahi Sasuke perlahan, sedangkan lengan kanannya menggenggam tangan pemuda itu.

...Hangat, mau tidak mau Sasuke harus mengakui hai itu dalam hatinya, meski wajahnya bisa ditebak, tetap menatap sang Uzumaki dengan dingin.

"Keningmu panas."

"Menjauh dariku, idiot!"

Naruto semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya, "tak akan kulepas walau sampai kapanpun."

"Tsk, Dobe!"

"Kau belum meminum obatmu, Sasuke."

"Persetan dengan obat berwarna pink norak itu."

"Minum obatmu, Tuan Uchiha!"

"Tidak."

"Minum!"

"Hn."

"Sekarang juga!"

"Hn."

"Atau kau mau aku membantumu meminum obatnya?" goda si pirang, yang tak lebih dari dua detik kemudian mendapat jotosan maut dari Sasuke, namun ia malah semakin merapatkan dirinya pada sang Uchiha.

Naruto menelan sebutir obat yang tadi diletakkannya di meja, dan mendekati Sasuke perlahan. "_As our request, dear._"

"Cih, baka Dobe!"

"Hm~?"

"Idiot!"

"_Love you, too_"

"id—hmmp!"

Dan satu cara alternatif yang dilakukan Naruto, mungkin tak akan pernah Sasuke lupakan seumur hidupnya.

"Pahit, idiot!"

**OWARI

* * *

**

Gyahaha~ XD *ketawa nista* #dilempar panci

Terserah readers mau mengapresiasikan 'cara' Naruto secara eksplisitnya seperti apa, terserah imajinasinya mengarah kemana. Hehehe~ *plakplak*

Dari awal saya udah bilang Naruto jadi seme, semoga kesan manly-nya dapet dan Sasuke saya usahakan tetap berada 'dijalurnya' walaupun jadi uke. :P

Semoga gak ada OOC disini! XD

Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita atau alur, jujur saya udah lama gak ke FFn (_ _)

Happy FID #2! (^o^)/ *telat, digetok* Sorry karena lagi-lagi telat publish XP *duagh*

Dan berhubung sekarang masih suasana lebaran, minal aidin wal faidzin ya minna! Maaf kalo saya banyak salah selama ini U_U

Danjiki akemashite omedetou gozaimasu! ^^

Last words, **REVIEW **please? :3

**Lluvia love for ya, readers and reviewers ;)**


End file.
